JJBA: THE ONLY HOPE FOR ME IS YOU
by H-Scamander
Summary: Dos almas atrapadas en un lugar abandonado, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos si tan solo hubiesen detenido el tiempo el ultimo dia, ahora solo existían recuerdos de alguien que necesita ser encontrado.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Una plaza en el centro de aquella ciudad estruendosa, "Rosa" pintado con dorado en la fachada era el nombre de aquel lugar, en su interior estaba lleno de gente yendo, viniendo e inclusive corriendo por los pasillos, algunos observan los aparadores adornados con luces de diversos colores con sus ofertas de temporada, otros paseando solo buscando un lugar donde pasar y pasar un rato, todos los negocios ocupados menos uno.

Sobre el pasillo principal entre una tienda famosa de tenis y una heladería a base de yogurt y proteínas se encuentran en un lugar abandonado, en sus puertas de un cristal, una vez que han sido activadas, se han conectado, se han encontrado cerradas con una gruesa cadena y un candado difícil. de abrir, por debajo de esta correspondencia se acumulaba creando una montaña de papeles, en su interior los anaqueles llenos de los versos versos de polvo, al fondo del lugar en un viejo mostrador la figura de un joven se hizo presente, esta era de cabellera oscura, su vestimenta destacaba por los colores rojo con azul, dio algunos pasos por el lugar observando con nostalgia, muchos recuerdos hermosos se encontraban ahí, dejo escapar un suspiro acercando a la puerta, afuera las personas caminan Sin percatarse de aquel cerrado local, era como si no existiera para ellos.

tan solo te hubiera escuchado aquel día… -Murmuro pegando su cabeza en la puerta de cristal al instante un resplandor dorado salió de está mostrando la barrera que tenía cautiva a esa alma en la pena pero ¿Qué era lo que había pasado en ese lugar? ¿Por qué las personas no tienen curiosidad por un local abandonado en la plaza? Si bien después de cerrarse, el dueño podría desalojar y colocar otro negocio que atrajera clientes, pero este no fue el caso, sino que comenzó hace algunos años atrás cuando el auge comenzó.


	2. UNO

**UNO**

Hace cinco años.

Un edificio que antiguamente funcionaba como departamentos fue comprado por una prestigiosa familia, ahí comenzó la construcción de una plaza moderna con la finalidad de ayudar a las nuevas generaciones que quisieran emprender un negocio. Unos jóvenes provenientes de Italia eran los dueños de una tienda de antigüedades, siempre que los clientes pasaban por ahí encontraban alguna u otra cosa que les llamara la atención terminando en el interior de la tienda observando todo con curiosidad también corría el rumor de que aquellos chicos no eran lo que aparentaban, algunas personas aseguraban que el lugar solo era un negocio fantasma y en realidad se encargaban de vender drogas pero solo eran rumores nadie podía comprobar que eso fuera verdad.

Aquella mañana un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba recargado en el mostrador al ser mitad de semana casi no pasaba gente por la plaza, en sus manos jugaba con un collar que le había regalado su pareja hace algunos días por cumplir un año de noviazgo, en este se podía apreciar el dije de una Catarina con incrustaciones de diamantes, su mente había viajado recordando cuando se le fue entregado el regalo, por su parte le compro una pequeña caja de música en forma de piano al abrir la tapa sonaba una suave melodía, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero una voz llamándole lo saco de su fugaz recuerdo.

, pregunte el precio del collar…-Dijo ante él una chica de cabellos color rosa, regalando una suave sonrisa señalando el collar que el rubio sostenía en las manos.

no, lo siento pero no está a la venta.- Respondió con una leve sonrisa, aquello era tan preciado para él como para venderlo, tal vez porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero no recordaba en que momento la chica había entrado a la tienda.

lastima, estaba buscando algo exactamente como eso ¿Estás seguro de que no lo vendes?-Volvió a insistir en la compra pero esta vez recibió respuesta de otro chico quien estaba parado justo detrás de ella.

un demonio te acaba de decir que no está a la venta ¿Qué estúpida palabra no entiendes? Ahora si no vas a comprar nada de lo que si se vende en la tienda lárgate o llamare al guardia del lugar.-Hablo molesto aquel chico de cabello rubio quien desprendía un dulce aroma a fresa aunque su vocabulario no fuera tan dulce, el hecho de que insistieran en algo a lo que ya habían dicho "no" le irritaba.

, estaba aquí para comprobar que los rumores no fueran ciertos pero tal parece que sí, ahora pagaran por esto, es una lástima ya que tú fuiste muy amable-Su vista se fijó en el rubio que aún tenía en las manos el collar, segundos después ambos rubios se miraron extrañados no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría, la chica de profesión hechicería que tenía como misión pasar por todos los negocios que tuvieran fama dependiendo del trato que le dieran decidía si ayudaba a los dueños o los hundía en el fracaso gracias a la respuesta que recibió, Fugo acababa de condenar a su amigo.

El collar que Giorno tenía en las manos comenzó a irradiar una luz dorada cubriendo al chico quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar lo último que pudo ver fue a Fugo correr hacia el gritando su nombre después de eso lo invadió la oscuridad.

-.¿Que le hiciste a Giorno? ¿Quién rayos eres tú? Regresa a mi amigo o las vas a pagar…-Grito Fugo lleno de ira tomando el collar a punto de lanzarlo contra la chica de cabello rosa pero no contaba con que este se desvaneciera de sus manos.

nombre es Trish ahora escucha atentamente que no pienso volver a repetir, el alma de tu amigo se encuentra dentro del collar que acabo de esconder en un artículo de esta tienda tienes tres días para encontrarlo si lo encuentras antes de que el sol se oculte en el tercer día recuperaras a tu amigo si no, será mejor que te vayas olvidando de este lugar.-Explico con una sonrisa retadora aquella fue la chispa para que explotara en ira el rubio.

-. ¡Pero que estupidez acabas de decir! -Grito furioso tomando un jarrón que se encontraba cerca lanzándolo al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos, cuando levanto la vista de nuevo a la chica esta ya no se encontraba, intentaba controlarse, pero todo era inútil, una sensación de odio, rencor y sobre todo impotencia lo invadieron ¿Qué le iba a decir a Mista? "tu novio está dentro de un collar mágico escondido en la tienda por culpa de una bruja con el cabello de chicle a quien le grite que se largara de aquí" ya podía escuchar a su amigo diciéndole que dejara de consumir la droga que vendían, termino rompiendo otros tres jarrones para poder calmarse ahora que lo pensaba no tenía otra opción más que buscar el collar, se acercó a la puerta colocando el letrero de "cerrado" de esta forma ningún otro cliente entraría así no se llevarían los productos y podría buscar el collar en un lapso corto de tiempo.

Las horas fueron pasando el reloj marcaba las 20:00 horas justo el horario de salida, un chico alto con vestimenta roja con azul y un curioso gorro llego a la tienda extrañado por el letrero de "cerrado" nunca eran tan puntuales a la hora de cerrar pero puso una cara de asombro al ver el interior del lugar, algunos estantes se encontraban vacíos, en el piso se encontraban cosas tiradas, algunas cajas boca abajo como si un tornado hubiese entrado a la tienda.

-.¿Que paso aquí? ¿Dónde está Giorno? ¿Qué estás haciendo?.-Pregunto de inmediato asustando a Fugo quien estaba al borde de un colapso por todo lo ocurrido, se encontraba en el suelo buscando entre algunas cajas el collar, no sabía cómo responder las preguntas de su amigo, levanto la vista al techo esperando una señal divina o algo parecido pero lo único que encontró fue la cámara de seguridad, ahí estaba su respuesta a tantas preguntas del contrario.

…ocurrió algo sumamente extraño tal vez no me creas lo que te voy a decir pero tengo evidencia de ello.-Se levantó caminado a la computadora donde se guardaban las grabaciones dela cámara de seguridad, Mista se le quedo viendo extrañado no comprendía nada ¿De qué cosa estaba hablando? ¿Acaso les habían robado? Se limitó a seguir a su amigo tratando de entender toda la situación. Después de una larga explicación por parte de Pannacotta mas las grabaciones de la cinta de seguridad Mista comprendió que era lo que había sucedido aunque todo parecía sacado de un cuento de ficción, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su rubio amigo decidió que lo mejor era ir a descansar no podía seguir buscando en ese estado, todo saldría mejor si lo hacían de manera calmada aún les quedaba tiempo.


	3. DOS

A la mañana siguiente Mista ya se encontraba en la tienda, limpiando los trozos de jarrones que estaban esparcidos en el suelo, la campanilla que indicaba la entrada de un cliente sonó anunciando la llegada de dos personas.

-. Hola, acabo de colocar el letrero de "Cerrado" le dije a Naranccia que nos ayudaras así que ¿Dónde comenzamos? -Fugo entro al lugar acompañado de un chico de tez morena con un delicioso aroma a naranja.

acuerdo, como la tienda es algo grande vamos a buscar por secciones, yo buscare cerca de la entrada, ustedes busquen en el mostrador junto con los anaqueles que están detrás cuando terminemos aquí nos pasamos a la bodega.-Explico Mista señalando los respectivos lugares, los chicos asintieron dando inicio a la búsqueda de ese collar.

El silencio reinaba en la tienda, habían pasado algunas horas desde que comenzaron a buscar sin obtener algún resultado fue entonces que Naranccia observo un pequeño piano la curiosidad lo estaba comenzando a invadir así termino rompiendo el silencio.

-. Oye mista ¿Qué es esto? -Pregunto tomando el pequeño piano mostrándolo a su amigo.

Mista al observar el curioso objeto que tenía el chico en sus manos, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza se trataba del regalo que Giorno le había dado y tan solo pensar en su rubio atravesando toda esa situación tan extraña le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraban el collar? ¿Nunca volverá a ver a su amado? Negó, desapareciendo aquellos pensamientos negativos de su mente enfocándose en lo que estaban haciendo.

un regalo de Giorno si alzas la tapa comienza a tocar una canción.-Respondió sin mucho ánimo siguiendo con su búsqueda

-. ¿La tapa? -Sin pensar dos veces la levanto, de este comenzó a salir una música que al principio se escuchaba suave pero un "click" se escuchó haciendo que la música se distorsionara emitiendo un sonido tétrico.

-. Parece que se descompuso. -Murmuro a punto de abrir el piano justo donde se guardaba la caja de música con las baterías, tal vez un tornillo o tuerca se movió y por eso sonaba de esa forma, pero Mista se lo quito de las manos.

-¡Naranccia! Ya hiciste suficiente ¡No lo toques! -Le grito molesto resguardando el piano.

-. Yo solo intentaba…-Naranccia estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas simplemente quería reparar aquello, pero Fugo no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

¿Por qué le gritas así?, solamente yo lo puedo hacer eso.-Reclamo Fugo acercándose de manera desafiante.

...¿Qué?-El pobre Naranccia no sabía si aquella respuesta era en su defensa o en su contra, no quería que ambos chicos se pelearan así que iba a tratar de disculparse con Mista pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-. ¿No lo entiendes? Es algo especial para mí que gracias a tu novio ya no sirve porque todo lo que toca perece.-

-. ¡Desde un principio no se lo hubieras dejado si ya sabes cómo es de torpe! -

-. ¡y tu desde un principio no hubieras corrido a la bruja! ¡Todo este maldito problema es tu culpa! -Mista se encontraba cegado por el estrés que le causaba la situación muy en el fondo no quería gritarle de esa forma a su amigo, pero ya lo había hecho.

Fugo estaba consiente que el problema había sido provocado por él por eso estaba ahí tratando de resolverlo, aquellas palabras le dolieron se suponía que eran una familia tal vez algo extraña pero ahora parecía romperse aquel lazo que siempre los tenia unidos, todo por una tonta discusión que bien pudo evitarse si dejaban hablar a Naranccia.

lo defendí porque él si era mi amigo…-Respondió indignado, ahora eran las palabras de Fugo las que lastimaron a Mista.

amigo que eres…-Mista desvió la mirada del rubio sabía que si continuaban discutiendo empeorarían las cosas.

-. Vamos Naranccia parece que aquí no nos necesitan…-Fugo decidió parar de discutir antes de que tuviera otro ataque de ira, tomo la mano del chico indicando que le siguiera.

siento…-Fue lo único que dijo Naranccia antes de salir limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro por un momento se sintió culpable.

-. Quien los necesita. -Murmuro el de cabellos negros viendo a los chicos perderse entre las personas que paseaban por la plaza, la verdad era que él los necesitaba ahora se encontraba solo con ese local hecho un desastre aun le faltaban lugares donde buscar, sintió una gota fría recorrer su mejilla inconsciente mente dejo escapar una lagrima.

El tiempo no se detenía, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba buscando el collar, cansado se sentó en el piso recargándose en uno de los anaqueles que tenían en la bodega, su cuerpo le dolía, estaba lleno de polvo sus manos tenían algunas cortadas por estar recogiendo los trozos de jarrones rotos, decidió descansar un poco cerrando los ojos intentando olvidar lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en la bodega de la tienda ahora estaba parado en medio de un hermoso jardín lleno de flores ¿En qué momento llego ahí? A lo lejos podía escuchar a alguien llamarle por su nombre ¿Quién era? Esa voz se le hacía familiar sin pensar comenzó a caminar por el lugar encontrando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol una mesa llena de postres y tazas para tomar el té ¿Qué era eso? ¿Mista en el país de las maravillas? Justo en una de las sillas se encontraba sentado aquel hermoso rubio con vestimenta color rosa.

-. ¿Giorno? -Con tan solo pronunciar su nombre podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba no podía creer que lo estuviera viendo ahí tan tranquilo tomando el té


	4. TRES

La mesa estaba llena de postres Giorno tomo una rebanada de pastel de fresa decorado con chocolate y gajos de naranja acercándola a su acompañante, cuando este la vio sintió tristeza sin saber el motivo, por un instante olvido todo el problema que pasaba ¿Cuál era el motivo? ver a la persona que más amaba a su lado.

-. Te ves tan lindo…-Mista trato de acercarse, estiro su mano a le mejilla del rubio solo necesitaba un beso seguido de palabras dulces, pero eso no sucedió.

-. Escucha Mista, no tengo mucho tiempo si ella descubre que te estoy ayudando cosas horribles pueden pasar. -La expresión del rubio cambio por una algo seria, Mista no comprendía que hablaba ¿Ella? ¿La bruja? Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente creando un remolino, recordó lo sucedido en la tienda, la pelea con Fugo, pero a la vez quería estar ahí con su pareja, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

-. De acuerdo… dime lo que sucede. -Una vez ordenado sus pensamientos.

discúlpate con Fugo y Naranccia, ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada la chica de alguna u otra forma iba a provocar las cosas, lo más importante es…-Giorno no pudo terminar de hablar, de su boca salieron alfileres los cuales escupió en la mesa llenos de sangre, la comida ahora estaba llena de moho, el té de las tazas se transformó en lodo, ya no se encontraba en un jardín soleado lleno de flores, el cielo se había oscurecido acompañado de un aroma a podrido.

-. Giorno ¿Qué ocurre? -Mista se levantó de su asiento atrapando en sus brazos a su pareja, no era el rubio hermoso de siempre, estaba lleno de arrugas como si de un envejecimiento instantáneo se tratara.

hay tiempo, tienes que irte, busca el collar en aquel recuerdo más preciado para ti ¡Corre! No te preocupes por mí, tu eres mi única esperanza. -Esas fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de que se volviera polvo.

Mista aun procesaba lo sucedido, quería salir corriendo del lugar mas no contaba que del suelo una especie de hielo se aferraba a su bota subiendo por la pierna impidiendo moverse, a lo lejos una neblina de color negro se acercaba todo lo que tocaba se volvía ceniza, aquel lugar era un paraíso hasta volverse esa pesadilla, fue entonces que lo comprendió, estaba soñando.

-. Solo es un sueño ¡Tengo que despertar! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! -Gritaba desesperado, el hielo le cubría cada vez más, recordó las palabras de su pareja Si te atrapa cosas horribles pasaran no le quedaba otra alternativa de inmediato saco su pistola disparando seis veces en su pierna derecha.

Despertó dando un brinco, no estaba en ese feo lugar si no en la bodega de la tienda en seguida toco su pierna donde se había disparado esta no tenía nada, sus manos temblaban a causa de la pesadilla, el reloj de la pared anunciaba las 4:00 am.

-. Solo fue un sueño… ¿Por qué a esta hora? ¿Por qué no fue a las tres o a las cinco? -Se quejo levantándose de su lugar, tal vez no era la mejor hora para él, pero tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver, salió de la tienda caminando por la plaza en completa oscuridad y vacía, inconscientemente pensó en las películas de terror, una brisa fría le corrió la espalda no observo detrás suyo se limitó a caminar lo más rápido que podía sin duda su mente le estaba jugando una broma, ya había tenido suficiente con el sueño.

-. Solo espero que me acepten de nuevo…-Murmuro antes de perderse entre las calles de la ciudad.

Después de la pelea en la tienda Fugo se fue a su casa junto con Naranccia, durante todo el camino no cruzaron ninguna palabra, el pelinegro esperaba que se le bajara el coraje a Fugo cosa que tardaría horas en pasar si no es que antes lo golpearía por una estupidez, Naranccia aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido buscaba una forma de arreglar las cosas, pero ¿y si salía todo mal? Le dolía la cabeza estaba pensando demasiado, no había pensado así desde aquel ejercicio de matemáticas sumamente difícil que Fugo le puso, se resigno dejando que las cosas fluyeran por si solas.

El tiempo seguía corriendo aquel reloj marcaba las 4:40 am, ambos jóvenes dormían tranquilamente en el sillón, enfrente suyo la televisión encendida transmitía un maratón de caricaturas que Naranccia pidió que vieran, era una noche tranquila hasta que alguien toco el timbre ¿Quién en su sano juicio se encontraba despierto a esa hora? Los ojos del rubio se fueron abriendo pesadamente normalmente despertaba de mal humor esta no era la excepción, volvió a escuchar el timbre seguido de seis golpes en la puerta, gruño levantándose del sillón movimiento por el cual Naranccia despertó.

-. ¿Quién es? -Pregunto un Naranccia semidormido, se levantó tallando sus ojos antes de apagar el televisor.

-. No lo sé, pero si es una broma de mal gusto me las van a pagar. -Gruño el rubio observando por la mirilla haciendo una mueca, no estaba muy contento con la persona que estaba afuera.

Mista esperaba impaciente afuera dudando en volver a tocar la puerta cuando se abrió de golpe encontrando a Fugo en pijama con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Hablo de forma fría el chico sintiendo la presencia de Naranccia atrás suyo.

-. Necesitamos hablar, tengo algo que decirles. -

-. ¡Por un demonio! Mista ¿Ya viste la hora? -

-No pronuncies ese número ¿SÍ? Ya sé que hora es, no me hagas esto más difícil solo quiero pedirles perdón por la discusión de la tienda-Bajo la mirada recordando el incidente seguido del sueño con Giorno.

Fugo suspiro dejando pasar a Mista, aún seguía molesto por él, pero si el chico no estuviera arrepentido no hubiera ido a esa hora para pedir disculpas, los tres tomaron asiento en la sala nuevamente el silencio reinaba solo había miradas entre ellos esperando que alguien hablara siendo Mista el que tomo la palabra.

-. Fugo no fue tu culpa, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar haría lo mismo y Naranccia no quería gritarte de esa manera ¿Saben? hace unas horas tuve un sueño donde vi a Giorno me dijo que debía buscar el collar en el recuerdo más preciado para mí, hay tantas cosas en la tienda que son especiales para ambos no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito su ayuda ustedes también son importantes para mí, somos una familia ¿Recuerdan?-No pudo contenerse, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas se sentía frágil y desprotegido, vaya delincuente que era.

-. Mista…-Naranccia se levantó abrazando a su amigo podía sentir su dolor.

-. Te perdono. -Fugo se acerco quitando el gorro a su amigo despeinando su cabello rebelde.

-. Sera mejor que descanses, estas todo mugroso y hueles feo. -Naranccia hizo una mueca soltando a su amigo quien solo sonrió apenado.

-. Tiene razón apestas, toma un baño, descansa y en unas horas volvemos a la tienda para buscar-Después de esto aquellos lazos que se rompieron se volvían a unir, lo que dijo Mista era verdad los necesitaba, eran su familia solamente estando juntos podrían recuperar al rubio o al menos eso pensaba.


End file.
